Gone
by sara.plachetta1
Summary: I hate life. I thought about all the things that Jace and I had done, the best part of my life. My body hits the cold water. I want to die. Suddenly I'm dragged by a hand out of the water. And the person who stopped me from dying is the one who made me want to die. Jace Herondale, my ex- best friend and ex-boyfriend. Jace Herondale. . All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I have redone my first chapter. I am so proud. The first chapter is on the next page. Thanks to all who have reviewed I love you all. I will probably send out a chapter every week.

Love you all

Sara


	2. Who am I

_**Hey guys This is the new reformed chapter one please reveiw. And thanks to all the people who have reveiwed.**_

Clary

I'm alive. Only because of him. I hate him, Jace, but I love him. Death, it sounds creepy, but it happens. I wanted it to happen. He saved me. Me, the popular mean girl. The user. I hate her. The person who made me this way. It would have been nice, floating in the water, not caring because she would be dead. Blank

I never wanted to become who I was. I still have to go to school, become the popular girl. He is at school, the dumb jock lump of a boyfriend. But Jace is at school too. Maybe there is something to look forward to.

Jace

I regret her. Saving her. What a waste. I hate her, but I want the old Clary back. The one who I loved, my girlfriend that I loved, not the popular broken person she is now. I want her back. She really is broken, She almost drowned herself. Her new boyfriend is annoying. But she is still there but in a different way. She is gone but she is there. Hate. I have never hated anything, I have disliked things, but never hated. I hate the new her.

I still have to say back and stay away. I don't want to hurt her like I did. I should have never done it. I still love her, crave her, need her. School is the only time see her, she never calls, she doesn't talk to me..

Clary

It stung. His hit. It was still a year ago but it still hurts. He knew what my father had done to me and he still slapped me. I had changed into a 'popular' for him. To show that I didn't need him to be there, to help me. But I did need him. He was alway there for me. Two weeks. He had been there at my window for two weeks trying to get me to forgive him. I can't believe he had gave up trying to get me back. Now I sound like the snob that i've became. I don't know why I couldn't let him in. Something jolts me out of my emotional thought.

I silently thank the force that had conjured me to go back to life

. Jace. I needed to make it up to him.

As I sit I realise it is almost midnight. And as my head hit the pillow, my eyes fell shut and pulled me into the blackness.

When I wake up the next day. I ponder on what I had done to my life. (By the Way. Clary is Rich)

I have spoiled myself upon hurt with clothes, popularity and boys.

I was selfish enough to let Jace go.

I killed who I really was.

I'm not myself anymore.

I had ruined the best part of my life (Jace).

My thought drift out of me to the clock. 7:35. I had been hating my life for thirty minutes. I take a quick shower throw on a white crop and a black pencil skirt. I race outside jump into my convertible. When I reach my lunch table I can not be more shocked. Keelie was sitting at my bench outside with my friends and my boyfriend. Seriously. I walk up to my brother, Jonathan and ask him if his friend, Josh could walk me into school. Josh is the most sought out person in the school. Revenge is mine.

Of course Jon says yes after I threaten to tell his worst secret. (once I had been walking past Jon's bedroom and I heard something so I creep closer and opened the door slightly and there was Jonathan singing to the My Little Pony show theme song.)

"C, Hello." A voice calls out. I spin around and there stands Josh in basketball shorts and a pink under armour shirt.

"Hey, Josh. Can you help me with a little something called revenge." I state. Josh will never say no, he loves pranks and hates Keelie as much as I do. Everybody knows Keelie is into Josh except Josh.

"Sweetheart, revenge is like my condom, I can never leave home without it."He says coolly leaning against his car. (Clary is standing right next to him)

I turn and whisper my secret plan to Josh and as I pull away he grins evilly.

"You ready to be led in by this hunk, I can get you sunglasses if you want?" He asks I sock him in the arm and he grabs my arm and loop arms and walk towards the bench.

"Hey guys" I say brightly looking right at Keelie."and bitch." I sit down and Michael moves so Josh can fit in.

Today is going to be awesome

 _ **Do you like my new version of the chapter or the old please reveiw**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **Sara**_


	3. That had to hurt

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I was writing this on a plane so any misspells are totally my fault. Please reveiw.**

Clary

My little plot to get Jace back is shoved to the back of my mind from all the excitement of revenge. Josh is purposely sitting next to Keelie for solved reasons.

Three..Two..One.. Let the games begin. I smirk.

"Hey, Josh I'll get us some food."I say well walking secretly laughing. I drive to the local grocery store and get..

Three eggs

Purple hair dye

Baby Powder

Mens razor

two burgers

Pizza

This prank is in full motion. As I drive back I heard "our song". The one me and Jace had.

'Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

For me it happens all the time.

 _[Chorus:]_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

For me it happens all the time.

 _[Chorus:]_

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now.

Oh, whoa

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

 _[Chorus:]_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now

I just need you now.

Oh, baby, I need you now.'

By the end of the song I'm parked at the side of the road crying. When I start the car I forget to look behind me.

Suddenly i'm jerked in my seat and flames shoot out of the air vent singeing my hair, then my mind retreats into empty space.

 **Ohh! what happened?** **find out next chapter**


	4. Love Hurts

Jace POV

"Hello" I answer my phone after the eleventh ring."what do you want."

"Hello sir, this is the secretary of Hospital. Do you know Clarissa Fray?" The woman asks.

"Did something happen. Is Clary alright?" I exclam.

" Sir, Clary/Clarissa was in a three car accident. Are you Jace Herondale the boy on her phone?" The lady asks still calm. How can she be calm? Clary is hurt and i'm on her phone.

"Is she ok?' I'm panicking now pacing back and forth.

"Clary is unconscious and has a broken leg and many severe burns." Oh my god. No.

"Thank you. Bye." I say in a rush. "IZZY" I shout before my voice breaks.

I hear footsteps and here appears Izzy with a mid thigh floral dress and ballet flats.

"Yea, Hurry up Jace. I was talking with Coral." She says and then realises that i'm crying. I tell her about Clary and she asks if we can go visit her. MENTAL FACEPALM. I forgot you can visit.

I race to the car with Izzy on my heels and speed to the hospital. Right when we walk into the emergency rooms I smell blood.

Tons of people are going towards one room, And I follow them silently until I see my angel covered in blood.

Clary POV

I can hear but I can't see people are talking loudly and over all the voices I hear Jace and Izzy muttering about me. I open my eyes and the light slowly leaks in and I see red and white. blood and the hospital. WTF. What happened

Jace POV

Clary stirs and I peer over her eyes are open and the zone on me. She stares and I stare lips move and form the word 'sorry' and then bursts out crying. My broken heart breaks even more over her pain. How can I save her I was the one who broke her. I scooch closer and bring her face in my hand.I tilt her face up and...

 **CLIFFHANGER! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SORRY ITS SO SHORT.**


End file.
